naruto's new sensei
by Itazakashi Uchimomotake
Summary: naruto thinks he is to weak to kill sasuke reason being he tried to kill sakura the yaoi teme so he sets out to find a new sensei.sakura has been noticing naruto more since he saved her from sasuke the yaoi teme and finally sees the true love in her life
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. BUT I OWN ITAZAKASHI SO THERE

naruto's new sensei ch. 1

Summary:naruto thinks he is to weak to kill sasuke reason being he tried to kill sakura the yaoi teme so he sets out to find a new has been noticing naruto more since he saved her from sasuke the yaoi teme and finally sees the true love in her life and sets out to find him also her unknown older sister?

It was a normal day in konoha, like any other day it was bright and beautiful. Naruto was dreaming a very pleasant dream of sakura when things turned for the worst.

In the dream

_Naruto and sakura was persuing sasuke when they finally found him."Sasuke!!!". shouted naruto."What do you want dobe". stated sasuke coldly."Teme you're coming back to konoha whether you like it or not". said naruto angrily."Sasuke please come back we loved you like a family, like a teamate, and like a friend". said sakura with tears in her eyes._

_"Well I dont love you two at all and today you will die bitch". said sasuke with killer intent, and then in a blink of an eye sasuke appeared next to then unsheathed his katana and stabbed her in the couldn't believe what he was seeing but that didn't last long because he realized that sasuke was not their friend anymore that he had killed his former self that he had turned into this asshole fagget._

_Naruto's eyes suddenly turned blood red and the the kyuubi's chakra cloak enveloped him with one tail formed."__**Sasuke I swear that i will kill you for what you have done to sakura". **__said naruto demonically after that two more tails then removed his katana from sakura's stomach in which sakura had already begun to heal."Bring it loser". with that said naruto charged at sasuke and formed two clones that latched onto sasuke and as for naruto he had formed a larger than normal crimson rasengan and the plunged it into sasuke's stomach._

_The second that rasengan hit screamed in agony and flew off in another walked over to sakura and looked at her wound and started to cry as the chakra cloak disappeared."Damn it I trained for three years and i still can't save the people i love".Sasuke then came running at naruto and sakura with the curse mark activated to level 2._

_Naruto the started to fall unconsious but before he did he saw and heard something he woud never forget."__**Thats enough, ninja art:dark hidden mist jutsu". **__said a mysterious black mist surrounded naruto, sakura, and sasuke and then the mysterious man shouted "__**summoning jutsu". **__then he, naruto and sakura flew off to konoha on a huge black and red dragon._

End of dream

Naruto woke from his dream screaming out sakura's his alarm clock went off and played "never too late" by three days arose from his bed still sleepy but he knew he had to get up because he had to go see took a shower,dressed, an fixed him some instant ramen before leaving his apartment.

whoo that was a long here's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed next time this is itazakashi signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's new sensei ch. 2

Summary: naruto thinks he is to weak to kill Sasuke reason being he tried to kill Sakura the yaoi teme so he sets out to find a new has been noticing naruto more since he saved her from sasuke the yaoi teme and finally sees the true love in her life and sets out to find him also her unknown older sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto however I do own Itazakashi, my other characters, jutsu, and my laptop haha

Demon talk/Inner talk

Itazakashi talk

_**Me talk**_

_Flashback_

After naruto left his humble apartment he started to make his way to the hokage's tower. As he was walking he heard a familiar voice all out to him. "Naruto wait up." He turned around and saw the love of his life running toward him. "Good morning Sakura." said naruto. Sakura smiled and said good morning back to him. "So naruto what are you doing today." asked the pink haired medic. "Well first I'm going to see tsunade then I guess I'll go train." "Oh ok can I ask you something."

"Sure Sakura go ahead and ask." said the future hokage. "Can I spend the day with you I have nothing to do." said sakura. "Well of course you can I would like nothing better." naruto said with his biggest smile. "Well alright then let's go see shishou." They had reached the tower in less than five minutes. Both of them walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." answered Tsunade from the other side of the door. Naruto being the gentlemen he is let Sakura in first. "Why thank you Naruto." Answered Sakura. "The pleasures mine Sakura." Replied Naruto in a sophisticated manner

That shocked Sakura and she stopped walking and froze and seemed deep in thought. "What made Naruto change so much he's become more handsome, more gentlemanlike, and more mature." **"Maybe it's because Sasuke tried to kill us."** "Please don't talk about that you know how that upsets me." "Sakura wake up." Said Naruto shaking her slightly. "I'm ok I was just deep in thought is all." Answered the young medic. "No Sakura your not all right you're crying please tell me what's wrong. Replied Naruto with concern and worry. "Ok I'll tell you later when you're training." Said Sakura. Naruto simply nodded. Tsunade had gone deep in thought after that scene between the two chunin. (_**I decided to make naruto a chunin in this one)**_. "Now is my chance to get these two together hey Itazakashi you got a minute." _**" **_ _**Yes mam what do you assist of me." **_"I am changing a small part in your story." _**"Oh and what would that be oh wait let me guess you want to make Sakura go with Naruto instead of her going after him correct?" **_"Yes that's exactly what I want to do will you please do it for the sake of Naruto and Sakura's future together?" _**"Yes I will allow it for the sake of their future together."**_ "Oh thank you Itazakashi you won't regret it." _**"You're welcome now I have to go it was a pleasure talking to you bye oh I forgot your ninjas are trying to get your attention."**_

"Tsunade I needed to see you about something." Said Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Ok go on ahead and tell me I'm listening." Answered the hokage. "I need to know who was it who saved me and Sakura from that bastard sasuke a month ago." Naruto said unsmilingly. "Why would you want to know." Tsunade said in the same tone. "Because I need a new mentor since Jiraiya died." The young chunin broke down in tears as he remembered that fateful day. "Naruto you need to know he is in a better place where he can look upon beautiful women all day and do his research." Answered the blonde hokage in a cheerful tone. "Yeah you're right Tsunade thank you but I still need to know who that man was?" Naruto said in a much more cheerful tone. "As you wish Naruto, His name is Itazakashi Uchimomotake he is the current mizukage (_**water shadow)**_ and as you know he resides in the hidden mist village so far that's all I know about him." Said Tsunade in an explanative tone.

"Well then I'm leaving for the mist village tomorrow morning if that is acceptable with you Tsunade." Said Naruto in a respectful tone. "Yes that is acceptable on one condition you must take Sakura with you understood?" Naruto simply nodded, as did Sakura. "Well then It's settled you two will need to take all of your clothes, ninja tools, etc. because you will be gone for three years that should give you enough time to train with Itazakashi here are two storage scrolls to put your things in." said Tsunade in a gracious manner. "Thank you so much Tsunade I guess were going now bye." The two chunin said at the same time.

They left the hokage tower and made their way to the training grounds. Naruto walk over to a huge boulder but before he did that he had to know the reason why Sakura was crying. "Now Sakura please tell me why you was crying at Tsunade's office." Naruto asked with deep concern. "I..i was crying because sasuke tried to kill us that day." The pink haired kunoichi responded with tears leaking from her emerald eyes. Naruto began to get very pissed and his eyes became blood red and he looked at the giant boulder and raised his claws and sliced the boulder in halves. Sakura was astounded that Naruto could do that but also in fear and started shaking. Naruto's eyes went back to normal as did his hands and ran over to Sakura to apologize. "Oh Sakura I'm sorry for scaring you like that it's just when I hear that bastard's name it angers me to the very core because he tried to kill you I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Naruto said in a sincere tone. "Naruto do you really mean that?" Sakura said calming down a little. "Of course I do you mean the world to me." Naruto said with his heart.

Sakura had begun to go deep in thought. "Naruto really does love me and I think I love him back." **"Wait what do you mean you think you KNOW you love him."** Inner Sakura had stated to Sakura. "You're right I do love naruto but I am going to play hard to get."** "Thatta girl make him work for it cha." **Inner Sakura responded with mischievous smile. "Alright that's what I'll do… dear sweet kami he's taking his shirt off." Sakura had returned back to naruto and saw him without his shirt on and started to blush. "Sakura I'm going to train now do you want to train with me?" Naruto asked her. "No thank you I'll just watch you ok." Sakura said with a smile. "Well ok then watch this." Naruto stated and started to mold chakra in his hand for a rasengan. He charged it up for a little while and ran at high speeds toward__another boulder but this one was larger than the last one he destroyed. Then he slammed his palm into the boulder destroying it instantly. Sakura saw this and was amazed and started to cheer for him. "Go Naruto yeah!" Sakura shouted and clapped. Naruto smiled to himself when a familiar voice spoke to him.** "My my my aren't we the popular one now kit." **The Kyuubi said with a laugh. "Yeah she is finally noticing me for me instead of that bastard. Naruto started with venom at the end. **"You know what kit I have never really like that Sasgay kid anyway what makes him so special?"** "I don't know Kyuubi but I swear I am going to kill him before it's over with." Naruto said with hatred in his voice.** "Well just let me know and I'll help you with that." **The great Kyuubi said with malice. "Awesome see you later Kyuubi." Naruto said as he went back to reality.

Naruto continued training for the rest of the day, which was fine for Sakura. Naruto had gotten tired and decided he was done for the day but he heard a familiar sound coming from his stomach. "Uh hey Sakura would you get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked curiously. "Sure Naruto I'd love to." Said Sakura with a sweet smile. They walked to the ichiraku ramen shop. The both of them stepped in and were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame. "Naruto, my number one customer what can I do for you today?" The master ramen chef asked. "Hey Teuchi I would like some ramen for me and Sakura please." Naruto told the chef. "Of course what flavors would you two like?" The chef asked patiently.

"Yeah I would like the miso flavor please." Naruto said in a polite way. "I would like shrimp please." Sakura asked with respect. "Ok coming right up." Teuchi said and then was back to the stove fixing their meals. It had only taken three minutes for the delicious ramen to finish cooking. As soon as the ramen came the two teens had not eaten anything since breakfast so they were starving. Naruto and Sakura grabbed their chopsticks, broke them apart and said "itadakimasu" and chowed down their bowls. Once they were finished Naruto paid for their meals and left. "Hey Sakura do you mind if I walk you home I don't want you walking out alone this late at night." Naruto said being a gentleman. "Yes thank you Naruto." Sakura said with enthusiasm.

They had both reached Sakura's house in two minutes. "Naruto I had fun today and thank you for the meal." Sakura said with a grin. "Oh it wasn't a problem Sakura I felt obliged to take you to dinner." Said Naruto. "Oh that's so sweet of you naruto I see you tomorrow morning bye." Sakura said but before she left she gave naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. She went inside her home and ran strait to her room. Naruto standed there astonished that Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Sakura watched him leave from her window and thought Naruto was going to mess up him being cool all day by jumping up and down, but he didn't and walked towards his apartment. After he was out of Sakura's he jumped onto a nearby rooftop and jumped towards his apartment to go pack up for his long trip. As he was jumping to his home he reached his hand to his face where Sakura had kissed him and smiled.

_**Well that was chapter two of my installment of Naruto's New Sensei I hope you all enjoyed it. And I promise that my chapters will be longer and unique. And last off let me thank my readers who reviewed: Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, Dbzgtfan2004. Until next time this is Itazakashi signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's new sensei ch. 3

Hello everybody I'm back, sorry it's been so long but I had to study for my graduation exams A.K.A pain in the ass. That's enough of my babble first off I would personally like to thank all of my readers. Second I would like to tell all of you how appreciative I am of receiving over 600 hits on my first fanfiction story thank you all so much. Third off and last off thank all of you for constructive criticism, anyway on with the story. Also there is a new summary change.

Summary: Naruto thinks he is to weak to kill Sasuke reason being he tried to kill Sakura the yaoi teme so he sets out to find a new sensei. Sakura has been noticing naruto more since he saved her from sasuke the yaoi teme and finally sees the true love in her life and goes with him to train with his new sensei and finds her unknown older sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and never ever will, however I do own Itazakashi and all my other creations, and my new iPod nano. =)

Demon talk/Inner talk

_Flashback/dream sequence _

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the peaceful village of konoha. In a certain part of the said village was an apartment where a bijuu container lived. Naruto was dreaming again except this time it was a peaceful dream that didn't turn into a nightmare.

In the dream

Naruto was walking in a forest with Sakura and come up on a particular spot in the said woods. Naruto had been wanting to show this spot to Sakura when he would confess his love to her.

"_Alright Sakura you can open your eyes now." Naruto had instructed her to do so. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see. It was a clearing in the forest with many giant sakura trees and a fairly sized lake._

"_Oh kami naruto when did you find this amazing spot." Sakura had said astonished._

"_Well I happened to have found it after the chunin exams." Naruto had said with pride._

"Hey Sakura there's something I have to tell you something, I been wanting to tell you this for such a long time." Naruto said in the most careful tone.

"Yes Naruto, what is it." Sakura had replied with kindness.

"Sakura I- well I-lo-

Naruto's dream ended suddenly as his alarm clock went off by playing "addicted" by saving abel. He slowly arose from his slumber and looked at the time. The clock said it was five-thirty, which gave him just enough time to take a shower and get dressed. He first went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth. He repacked his toothbrush and toothpaste back inside one of the storage scrolls Tsunade gave him. After he was done with his bathroom duties. He packed all of his clothes, and ninja tools.

He gave one last look at his apartment and sighed closed his door, locked it and left to get Sakura. He had made it to Sakura's house in 14 minutes; he walked to her door and knocked. She opened the door and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Oh hello Naruto good morning." Said the young kunoichi with a pure smile. Naruto absolutely loved that smile it would brighten any one of his dark days.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." Naruto said with a foxy grin. Sakura blushed cherry red when he said that. Naruto being clueless didn't know what the red on her cheeks meant.

"Sakura are you sick or something." Naruto asked with unfathomable concern.

"No Naruto I'm fine, so are you ready to go?" The young cherry blossom asked him.

"Yeah I am lets go." Naruto responded with eagerness.

The two shinobi first went to the east gate of konoha to begin their journey. They had said their goodbyes and exited the gate headed towards the mist village. They had walked for several hours and began to get tired.

"Hey Sakura I see that your exhausted plus its getting dark how about we set up camp?" Naruto asked her.

"That sounds nice lets set up camp then." Sakura said with joy.

They set up camp in an hour and still had one hour of sunlight left. As Naruto looked at the sun he remembered something.

"Sakura there is something I want to show you but we have to hurry." Naruto said with anticipation.

"Ok Naruto lets go."

"Sakura close your eyes and hold on." Said Naruto as he picked up Sakura bridal style and started running at remarkable speed. It only took him 5 minutes to reach his destination. Naruto set Sakura down gently and stared at her before speaking.

"Alright Sakura you can open your eyes now." Naruto had instructed her to do so. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see. It was a clearing in the forest with many giant sakura trees and a fairly sized lake.

"Oh kami naruto when did you find this amazing spot." Sakura had said astonished.

"Well I happened to have found it after the chunin exams." Naruto had said with pride.

"Hey Sakura there's something I have to tell you something, I been wanting to tell you this for such a long time." Naruto said in the most careful tone.

"Yes Naruto, what is it." Sakura had replied with kindness.

"Sakura I- well I-love you and always have, you're my everything, you are my reason to keep living." Naruto said with high passion. Sakura stood there shocked and happy at the same time. It took her a while to respond which made Naruto worry if she would say.

"Oh Naruto I love you too." Sakura said with tears down her cheeks.

"But Sakura what about Sasuke." Said Naruto with doubt.

"Truth is I DID love him but after he tried to kill us he lost all my love for him." Sakura said.

After she was done talking Naruto walked slowly up to her, grabbed her chin delicately, and gave both of them their first kiss. Both Naruto and Sakura felt like they were in heaven. Soon they both had to separate for air and it disappointed them both.

"Naruto that was wonderful." Sakura said in bliss.

"Yeah ha it was." Naruto said heavenly.

"Well we should get back to camp." Naruto suggested to his girl.

"Yes my man we should." Sakura replied very seductively.

Somewhere in the nearby bush three sound ninja were watching them. Waiting to ambush the two leaf shinobi.

"So boss when do we strike?" a sound ninja named Hotaru asked his leader.

"Patience Hotaru lets follow them to their camp then we'll strike." The leader named Daisuke replied to his subordinates.

"Hai boss." The two sound subordinates replied evilly.

Naruto and Sakura had held hands on the way back from their secret spot. And got back to the camp in 10 minutes and was about to go to be when Naruto's heightened senses picked up a sound coming from the bush. Naruto got in front of Sakura to protect her from anything.

"Sakura stay behind me." Naruto had said with concern. Sakura simply nodded.

The three sound ninjas jumped out of the bush and lined up in front of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto recognized that they were sound ninja and that they were all chunin level.

"Oo hey kid that's a pretty girl you got there, why don't give her to us nice and easy." The one called Hotaru had said to Naruto.

"**If you can try and take her from me." **Naruto had said to Hotaru in a demonic way. Naruto's eyes had turned blood red and his nails grew longer and sharper.

"Alright you asked for it." Hotaru said before charging full speed at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto saw that the ninja was coming up on them fast, he dodged Hotaru's punch and did a high kick to Hotaru's chest sending him flying in the air. Hotaru stood up slowly feeling shaky from the kick.

"Uh looks like taijutsu won't work on this kid, I'll try some ninjutsu then." Hotaru said calmly

Hotaru began to go through many hand seals but a fierce roar suddenly interrupted him. Everyone in the field looked straight up and saw a colossal black and red dragon with a man riding on top of its head.

"Who the hell are you?" Daisuke asked the said man.

"Who am I, well I guess I'll tell you even though you are being rude, my name is Itazakashi Uchimomotake.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura heard that name they were put at ease. To Naruto Itazakashi looked a lot like Itachi but there were significant differences such as the red streaks in Itazakashi's hair, or the scars on Itachi's face were not there, and lastly he wore a mist village headband.

"Well then Itazakashi lets show our skills now, Hotaru and Zeigetu take care of the boy and his whore." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face

Itazakashi have had enough of this and decided to end this fast. He began to go through many hand seals at hyper speed. Once he was finished, he appeared behind Naruto and Sakura picked both of them with ease and jumped on top of his dragon. Once on top he set the two leaf shinobi down.

"Alright kage-ryuu are you ready?" Itazakashi asked his dragon

"**Yes master." **The giant dragon replied

"Shadow art: twin dragon flames." The dragon and master said in unison.

Suddenly Itazakashi and kage-ryuu spurt from their mouths a sinister wave of black flames that combined and shot at the sound shinobi. As soon as the flames hit them the shinobi disintegrated and the field erupted in black blazes. Naruto and Sakura were astonished by the power of Itazakashi and decided that he was indeed the right sensei for Naruto.

"You must be Naruto correct?" Itazakashi asked the blonde shinobi.

"Yeah you're Itazakashi I have been looking for you." Naruto told him in a serious tone.

"May I ask why?" Itazakashi asked in a light tone.

"I need you to be my new sensei." Naruto said in the same tone as before.

Itazakashi smiled at the statement. This confused Naruto until Itazakashi spoke again.

"Ha let the training begin we will start tomorrow morning." The mizukage replied in happy mood.

They flew on the dragon to mist village. The shinobi ha reached it in an hour or two. Naruto smiled because he had reached two of his goals today one he found a powerful new sensei an two he finally gained Sakura's love.

Well how did all my readers like this chapter I sure hope you are enjoying my story so far. I apologize for my errors in recent chapters. And let me thank my reviewers for the constructive criticism, Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, and FightingFalconFan, if I'm forgetting anybody I'm sorry. Please read an review


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's new sensei ch. 4**

I am sorry for long wait. Anyway on with the exciting chapter I have prepared for you since Ch. 3 by the way the intro thing before the story is me talking not my character and was not my idea I have seen Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura use it so I take no credit.

Summary: Naruto thinks he is to weak to kill Sasuke reason being he tried to kill Sakura the yaoi teme so he sets out to find a new sensei. Sakura has been noticing naruto more since he saved her from sasuke the yaoi teme and finally sees the true love in her life and goes with him to train with his new sensei and finds her unknown older sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and never ever will, however I do own Itazakashi and all my other creations, and my Jay Turser electric guitar-.

Demon talk/Inner talk

_Flashback/dream sequence/self thought_

Itazakashi: hello everyone how are you all.

Naruto: Yeah hey.

Itazakashi: what's wrong naruto?

Naruto: I just don't know if I am strong enough to beat Sasuke.

Itazakashi: my boy you've held your own against many powerful ninja not many shinobi have accomplished that plus Sasuke is not that great he is a bigoted smartass emo.

Naruto: hahahahahahaha that's so true

?????: ha yes it hello Itazakashi it's good to see you after all this time

Naruto: you…..your.

Itazakashi: On with the story.

Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep on the way to Kirigakure it had been a rough night for the both of them. Itazakashi smiled at the both of them because it was cute at how they cuddled together and slept. Then Itazakashi made a vow to himself that he would protect and keep them together for as long as he lived. They had arrived at the mist village in two hours and it was midnight so all the villagers were in their homes.

Itazakashi thanked his dragon for the help, which the dragon replied it wasn't a problem. He then walked into the Uchimomotake household and was met by a beautiful woman in the foyer. She had a nice curvy figure, pink hair with black tips, and lastly had green-peridot eyes. Itazakashi walked up to her to greet her.

"Hey honey how was your night?" The beautiful woman asked the mizukage.

"Hello Saya it was fine but I ran into some new friends of mine." The young mizukage replied to his girlfriend.

"Well where are they?" Saya replied to her lover.

"My shadow clones are bringing them in now so be quiet their asleep." Itazakashi told Saya and then kissed her like it was the first time.

The clones brought the two new lovers in then took them upstairs to the guest bedroom and set them both on a king sized bed. Once again they cuddled even closer together as they both slept peacefully. Naruto then snaked his arms around Sakura possessively and protectively, which made Sakura sigh cutely. It must have Naruto's fox-like traits kicking in that was Itazakashi's assumption

"All right love let these two sleep they've had a long day of excitement." Itazakashi told Saya. She merely nodded in agreement. Itazakashi checked the alarm clock, which read 11:00 p.m. He then made a vow to protect them until he was long dead. The mizukage then switched the lights out and shut the door gently.

Several hours later….

Naruto awoke feeling better than he has his whole life. Beneath his arms was his very own angel that kami had sent him. He got up from the bed irritated that he had to leave Sakura alone in the bed but he then got a bright idea. He made a shadow clone appear in the bed with Sakura to keep her warm.

He stepped out on a balcony that was right outside of the room. Naruto then walked to the edge, sat down, and took out a container of some sort. Itazakashi appeared next to him to join him. Naruto retrieved a cigarette from the container and lit it with an orange and black lighter. Itazakashi did the same and lit his with a black and red lighter.

Naruto and Itazakashi sat in silence as they finished their cigarettes. Once done Naruto started a conversation with the mizukage.

"I have a question to ask you Itazakashi." Naruto asked with a sad smile. Itazakashi turned his head.

"Hmm." Was the leader of the mist's reply to Naruto.

"Are you a jinchuriki like me?"

"Yes."

"Which demon do you posses?"

"The seven tailed wolf."

Naruto couldn't believe it he had met another person like him. He thought he would never find another person like himself.

"So where's your family Itazakashi?"

Itazakashi sighed and then told naruto the truth.

"Naruto 15 years ago when I was 5 years old a man by the name of Orochimaru came to my family's home in search for me. When I was a newborn my father, Zetshuya Uchimomotake sealed the seven-tailed wolf for I was dying of an Illness that was not unknown to my family for it was an illness that killed my big brother.

Itazakashi was about to finish his story when suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air like a wolf searching for prey.

"**He's here!"** Itazakashi said in a freightning voice.

"Who's here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"**Orochimaru." **Itazakashi said with deep hatred in his heart.

Itazakashi then ran toward the scent with fury and rage. Naruto watched a familiar chakra cloak envelope Itazakashi except it was black with a red outline. Itazakashi then turned around to face Naruto while running.

"**Come on what are you waiting for, your training starts now!" **

Naruto then sweat-dropped and ran to catch up to the now demonized Itazakashi. The two shinobi ran for three minutes straight until they finally reached what used to be the front village gate. Both looked around for the one who had caused this when suddenly a giant boa landed where Naruto and Itazakashi once stood. Atop the giant serpent's head was none other than the pale-skinned man with Sasuke at his side like a loyal dog.

"Well if it isn't Itazakashi, Oh I see you have Naruto as well how entertaining." Orochimaru laughed with humor. Sasuke then thought it was a good idea to speak.

"Yes master very entertaining." Sasuke said with his evil annoying laugh.

Naruto then blacked out and found himself in the Kyuubi's cage. He looked around and saw that Itazakashi was in there with him and the great giant fox.

"What the hell how did you get here?" Naruto asked his new sensei.

"**There's no time for explanations kit but please choose wisely." **The great Kyuubi told his host.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Alright Naruto I am going to ask you a few questions okay?"

"Ok Itazakashi I am ready."

"One who is the most important person to you and why?"

"Sakura because she is my reason for living now."

"Ok what is your favorite genre of music?"

"Hard rock to metal."

"Alright Kyuubi I will help you with this procedure." Itazakashi said while forming unknown hand seals to Naruto. Kyuubi then followed Itazakashi's movements with his own, in an instant black chakra swirled in Naruto's right hand while the orange chakra swirled in his left. Just like that the two chakras combined and stretched in a horizontal angle and formed a black and orange SG electric guitar with Kyuubi's face in the center.

"Wow this is for me but I don't know how to play it" Naruto said joyously.

"**You will kit you WILL." **Kyuubi said tiredly.

Next thing Naruto knew he came back to reality with his shiny new SG in playing position. Naruto looked at Itazakashi and saw that his eyes changed into a wicked shape. (It's on my deviantart page my user name is the same one on here.) Then Naruto realized that it was a doujutsu like Sasuke's sharingan.

"The Kagegan is my family's doujutsu Naruto It allows me to learn any Jutsu and techniques faster than normal people with no negative side effects." Said the great mizukage.

"Aw I wish I had that." Naruto said with sorrow

"_In time my boy, in time_." Itazakashi said to himself

"Itazakashi you have a guitar too?" The blonde ninja asked with interest.

"Hn what are you going to do play a fucking song." Sasuke mocked very annoyingly while Orochimaru laughed. In that very second Sasuke said that Itazakashi and Naruto appeared in front of him and Orochimaru.

"Well Itazakashi I guess you want to fight since I destroyed your pathetic family." As soon as Orochimaru said that he got hit in the face with Itazakashi's Les Paul and was sent soaring through the air several hundred yards.

"Wha fine I destroy you now Naruto and when I am done with you and your sensei I am going to rape Sakura over and over and ov-." Sasuke never got the chance to say the rest of his sentence because Naruto had formed four of the Kyuubi's chakra tails and hit Sasuke so hard in the face with his SG that he went soaring through the air farther than Orochimaru had gone.

After both Sasuke and Orochimaru were gone the snake dispelled and all the sound ninja disappeared with it. Now Itazakashi had to seal the Kyuubi away for a short period of time. Itazakashi did just that first he cut his right thumb with a kunai and formed the seal on his left hand and slammed it into Naruto's seal that the forth hokage had placed there. After that Naruto fell asleep and Itazakashi carried him back to the house, put him in bed with Sakura who was still asleep, and went back to sleep himself.

-The mist village 6:30 a.m.-

Naruto awoke with Sakura cuddled against him he smiled kissed her forehead that he loved and went to the bathroom. Once he was done he went outside on the balcony and saw that Itazakashi was already there. Naruto once again got a cigarette from his pack and lit it Itazakashi already had his lit before Naruto walked out there.

"Wow your village is very pretty in the morning with all the mist surrounding it." Naruto said with joy

"Thank you I know what Jutsu to teach you first then."

"Really what Jutsu?"

"The hidden mist Jutsu."

"Awesome I saw Zabuza use that twice."

"Zabuza, Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yeah he was from here wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was my best friend when we were children." Itazakashi said while wearing a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, what happens happened. Come on I want you to meet somebody."

"Who." The blond asked curiously. Itazakashi led Naruto through the enormous house all the way to a big room. In the colossal room laid several musical instruments including several guitars, cellos, drum sets, and bass guitars. Naruto had never seen so many musical instruments in the studio room where Saya was playing a beautiful oak colored cello.

"Naruto I would like you to meet my girlfriend Saya." Naruto stared at Saya she looked very similar to Sakura.

"Hello Naruto it is a pleasure to meet you." Saya said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah same here." Naruto replied politely

"Naruto could you go get Sakura now Saya has agreed to teach sakura while I teach you."

"Yes sir."

Naruto was able to find his room with ease and saw that Sakura was still asleep. He was about to wake her when she said something in her sleep.

"Naruto I love and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize that you have always been here for me."

Naruto had felt warm inside and his heart swelled to a size of a watermelon. He got a great idea and leaned down and kissed her sweet lips. Sakura woke from her dream to think she was in another one she had aspired to wake like this since she was five; to be woke up by a kiss from the man of her dreams.

"Good Morning sexy how did you sleep."? Naruto said to his mate.

"Very good handsome."

"That's good come with me Itazakashi wants us"

"Okay lets go"

Naruto retraced his footsteps to the colossal music room with Sakura in step with him. Once inside Naruto noticed a new face in the room Sakura stared at Saya playing the oak colored cello. The new character was about 5' 7" with dark brown hair that was covered with a straw hat complemented with ice blue eyes.

"Gejiji I would like to introduce you to Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno." Itazakashi said proudly.

Gejiji put away the flute he was playing, walked over to Naruto and bowed politely. Naruto bowed back traditionally.

"Hello Naruto Itazakashi tells me very Promising Things about you."

Well that's ch 4 about the smoking thing don't think to much of it people do it for different reasons plus Naruto and Itazakashi can't die from it so chap will be up soon starting on it now.


End file.
